Retak
by seizenber
Summary: Momoi pikir ia mengenal sosok Akashi cukup baik. Namun di hari kelulusannya di Teiko, dia menemukan fakta bahwa dirinya salah selama ini.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi and I don't take any profit from this fiction.  
_

**_Warning:_**_Pastinya gue nggak menjamin ini bakal IC dan bersih dari typo, gue kan cuma manusia yang bisa melakukan kesalahan termasuk kurang teliti. Btw, ini merupakan terjemahan dari fanfic English gue yang judulnya Broken. Jadi wajar kalo ada yang pernah baca Broken dan nemuin kesamaan di fic ini._

* * *

_**Retak**_

_Presented by __**sei**_

* * *

Gadis itu mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun, bahkan lebih dari pemuda itu sendiri. Ironis, ia tahu itu. Ini bukanlah semata-mata karena Momoi ingin menjadi sosok yang tahu segalanya mengenai pemuda itu, lagipula ia yakin betul bahwa Akashi tidak akan menyukainya. Momoi secara tak langsung mulai mempelajari tentang dirinya semenjak gadis itu dinyatakan resmi menjadi bagian dari klub basket Teiko sebagai manajer mereka, khususnya Generasi Keajaiban.

Mungkin Akashi tidak pernah tahu bahwa Momoi telah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia tahu mengenai tinggi badannya, ulang tahunnya, dan nilai-nilainya untuk setiap subjek pelajaran, makanan favoritnya, dan sebagainya. Momoi selalu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi atas sesuatu yang dia sukai atau sebaliknya.

Tapi sekarang, ketika dirinya duduk di bangku panjang sendirian dengan kedua matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan Akashi, gadis itu hanyalah seorang gadis polos yang baru menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar tidak mengenal sosoknya begitu baik seperti apa yang Momoi pikirkan sebelumnya.

Akashi memainkan bola oranye itu seperti biasa, tapi saat benda itu menyentuh lantai _gym_ terdengar sangat berbeda suara pantulannya. Bahkan irama pemuda itu dalam memainkan bola tersebut juga berbeda, mungkin terdengar lebih kuat dan tak terhentikan. Tapi harus ia akui bahwa Momoi tidak suka cara Akashi bermain basket seperti sekarang.

Mungkin seseorang yang kini bermain basket di depannya memang seperti Akashi Seijurou, seseorang yang diam-diam menarik perhatiannya sejak tahun ke dua di sekolah. Tapi sebenarnya Momoi mengetahui bahwa dia yang berada di _gym_ dengannya bukan Akashi yang ia kenal. Pemuda di depannya adalah orang yang berbeda, Momoi sangat yakin dengan hal itu.

Dia telah berbicara tentang masalah ini dengannya, sehari setelah Kuroko mengatakan bahwa Akashi telah berubah menjadi orang lain. Pada awalnya, dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kuroko, namun dia juga tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa mungkin Kuroko benar. Rasanya seperti ia telah kehilangan Akashi selamanya ketika akhirnya mereka berbicara melalui telepon lagi setelah sekian lama karena Akashi jarang meneleponnya.

_"__Siapa kau?__"__  
_  
Suaranya bergetar, ia mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan air matanya keluar dari matanya. Dia yakin bahwa Akashi cukup menyadari bahwa gadis itu menangis ketika dia menjawabnya dengan suara dingin. Momoi berpikir bahwa Akashi akan mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan kata-kata atau sesuatu seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Ketika ia tahu bahwa Momoi menangis karenanya, Akashi tidak tahan mendengar suara itu lagi dan memilih untuk memutuskan telepon dan sejak hari itu dia tidak pernah menelepon Momoi lagi.

Demi Tuhan, Akashi mengerti bahwa gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya. Namun ia tidak mengerti mengapa Momoi berpikir bahwa Akashi adalah orang lain yang tidak pernah ditemui gadis itu. Tentu saja, ia _tetap_ Akashi Seijurou. Sang kapten di tim basket Teiko sejak tahun ke dua mereka. _Kekasih__nya_. Jadi untuk apa gadis itu kembali bertanya?

Lalu, semuanya semakin buruk saat mereka berada di tahun terakhir mereka. Momoi mau tak mau menyadari itu setelah dia melihat Akashi bertanding melawan Murasakibara. Dan matanya berubah dan itu justru semakin membuatnya lebih takut kepadanya. Dia telah kehilangan Akashi-_nya_ sejak hari itu.

Hingga hari ini, hari wisuda di Teiko, Akashi meminta Midorima mengatakan kepada Momoi bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum ia meninggalkan Tokyo menuju sekolah barunya di Kyoto, Rakuzan. Dia berpikir bahwa pertemuan setelah sekian lama menjadi orang asing itu akan sangat canggung karena mereka tidak pernah berbicara sama sekali setelah hari ia memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengannya. Tapi dia harus berbicara mengenai hal itu sebelum ia terlambat.

Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka. Gadis itu masih duduk di bangku, sibuk dengan pemikiran akan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui olehnya. Sementara ia sibuk bermain basket seperti meng-_dribble_ bolanya atau memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_.

Mereka tampak seperti idiot. Yah, sebenarnya justru _dirinya_ yang seperti idiot. Ia mengundang gadis itu untuk menemuinya dan setelah dia setuju untuk datang ke sini Akashi mendadak seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Dia kehilangan setiap kata yang telah ia susun semalam untuk dibicarakan dengan Momoi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?" akhirnya Momoi memilih untuk membuka percakapan. Akashi berhenti memainkan bolanya.

"Tunggu saja," katanya dan kemudian bermain bola lagi, "Aku sedang mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu," Momoi berhenti bicara seraya menggigit bibirnya dan suaranya gemetar kembali, "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang ... atau cukup selesaikan saja semuanya."

Akashi kembali berhenti, tapi sekarang ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke gadis itu. "Apa maksudmu?"  
"Kautahu apa yang kubicarakan. Kapan kau akan mulai berhenti untuk memperlakukanku seperti ini seolah aku bukan siapa-siapa? Aku tahu, mungkin yang bagian yang terakhir benar-benar tepat untukku. Tapi..., setidaknya beri aku alasan mengapa kau berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah kukenal—"

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan itu sebelumnya dan aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Kupikir perkataanku malam itu benar-benar jelas bagimu untuk memahaminya, Momoi," Akashi menyelanya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa caranya memanggil dia dengan _Momoi_ benar-benar mengirimkan rasa nyeri tersendiri bagi gadis itu.

Ia melanjutkan lagi. "Selain itu, apa yang ingin aku bicarakan sekarang ini bukan tentang itu. Aku akan segera pergi ke Kyoto, tepatnya ke Rakuzan. Itu sebabnya aku memintamu untuk datang ke sini sehingga aku bisa mengetahui jawabanmu."

"Mengapa aku harus tahu jika kau ingin pergi? Aku pikir bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu sehingga aku tidak punya hak untuk tahu mengenai urusanmu."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku," pandangannya menajam kepadanya, "Aku ingin kauikut denganku ke Rakuzan. Jika kau benar-benar ingin tetap denganku—jika kau masih peduli."

Momoi masih terdiam. Kedua tangannya saling meremas sementara dia kembali menggigit bibirnya. Dia mencoba menahan air matanya lagi. Ia telah membuat keputusan, karena dia berpikir bahwa suatu hari nanti Akashi benar-benar akan memintanya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tetapi, melihat Akashi yang kini berada di depannya seolah menjadi fakta kalau dia terlalu bodoh untuk pernah berpikir bahwa Akashi memiliki rasa yang sama sepertinya.

"Aku tidak bisa," katanya penuh keyakinan, "Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu."

Ia tidak tahu bahwa jawabannya benar-benar mengirim rasa kecewa kepada pemuda itu. Akashi pikir Momoi cukup mencintainya untuk mengatakan 'ya' dan tetap di sampingnya. Setidaknya untuk menunjukkan dan membuatnya percaya bahwa Momoi benar-benar menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi gadis itu. Dia menelan semua kemarahan dan kekecewaannya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa?" dia hanya bisa bertanya. Akashi terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih dari pertanyaan itu. Diam-diam ia mengakui bahwa jawaban gadis itu benar-benar menyakitinya. Tapi egonya terlalu tinggi sehingga melarangnya untuk menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang terhadap gadis itu.

Akhirnya Momoi berjalan mendekat sampai dia berdiri di depannya. Momoi menatap wajahnya sampai matanya bertemu dengan sepasang manik berbeda warna. Mata paling menakutkan yang pernah dilihat seumur hidupnya, namun dia masih mencintai dan mengagumi mata itu meskipun tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung. Matanya begitu indah dan penuh dengan rahasia, sesuatu yang menarik Momoi sampai gadis itu terjebak dalam auranya.

"Kautahu itu," dia menjeda, "Kupikir Tetsu-_kun_ bercanda saat ia bilang bahwa kau telah berubah. Aku tidak percaya sampai kau membuktikannya kepadaku secara langsung. Dan aku harus mengakui sekarang bahwa aku takut kepadamu. Tapi kalau kupikir lagi, kenapa aku harus merasa takut? Mengapa aku harus merasa takut dengan Akashi Seijurou, seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi? Dan aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak perlu merasa takut karena Akashi-_kun_ telah pergi. Kau _bukan_ dia. "

Dia terus mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Setiap malam aku selalu belajar, berdoa, dan melakukan segala sesuatu supaya aku bisa masuk SMA yang sama dengan Akashi-_kun_. Aku tahu bahwa Akashi-_kun_ selalu ingin menjadi bagian dari Rakuzan, itu sebabnya aku terus belajar sampai aku menyadari bahwa aku membuang-buang waktu berharga untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Apalagi Dai-_chan_ telah berubah juga dan dia terus berbuat masalah. Jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di SMA, aku tidak ingin dia—"

"Kau memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan Daiki?" ia bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Momoi menghela napas dan kemudian memaksa dirinya untuk menatap mata Akashi. "Ya."

Akashi mendengus saat ia kembali bermain basket. "Aku seharusnya sudah tahu itu. Tidak peduli betapa kaupeduli kepada orang lain, kau masih akan memilih Daiki. Undang aku jika kalian menikah suatu hari nanti."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku punya alasan sendiri untuk melakukan yang satu ini."

"Ya, terserah. Karena aku tidak benar-benar peduli lagi," Akashi menyeringai dan itu agak mengganggu gadis itu, "Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu khawatir jika kita sudah selesai sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Momoi mengernyit heran.

Akashi berhenti lagi dan kemudian berbalik untuk menatap wajahnya. "Aku bilang, kita sudah selesai. Kita harus menghentikan semuanya sekarang karena aku tidak melihat semua ini akan bekerja semestinya, Momoi. Aku cukup lelah untuk tinggal dalam hubungan yang disebut berpacaran. Kau telah memilih yang terbaik untukmu, jadi aku tidak perlu merasa kasihan bila kau kembali keras kepala untuk tetap mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi."

"Maaf, Akashi-_kun_. Tapi aku bukan anak manja yang butuh dikasihani—"

"Aku tahu," ia menyela lagi, "Oke, biarkan aku mengakuinya. Ya, mungkin kau benar bahwa aku sudah berubah. Tapi aku lebih suka dengan diriku yang sekarang. Itu membuatku lebih kuat dan aku peringatkan dirimu untuk menjauh jika kau mencoba untuk melawanku. Kau tidak mengenalku seperti yang kau pikirkan, _Satsuki_. "

Tiba-tiba ia meninggalkan Momoi sendirian di sana setelah melempar bola oranye itu secara asal.

"Tunggu," ia berhenti saat suara Momoi menghentikan langkahnya, "Kupikir aku bisa mengerti dengan pilihanmu. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih ingat ini atau tidak, tapi kau pernah bilang bahwa kau bermain basket seperti Dai-_chan_. Kau mencintai basket karena itu seperti oksigen untukmu dan kau akan mati tanpanya. Aku hampir berpikir bahwa tidak masalah jika kau kalah atau menang selama kau terus bermain basket. Tapi sekarang aku ingin bertanya: apakah dengan menjadi kuat begitu penting untukmu?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Apakah kautahu, Seijurou?" Momoi menyebut nama kecilnya, "Aku sangat senang saat kau memberikan semua kebaikan dan perhatianmu kepadaku bahkan sebelum kita berada di hubungan semacam ini. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau memegang tanganku dan melindungiku dari bahaya apapun dan kemudian mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan apapun menyakitiku karena kau tidak ingin melihatku menangis. Ironis, bukan? Lihatlah, siapa yang berbicara tentang omong kosong itu dan siapa yang menyakitiku sekarang sampai aku meledakkan air mataku."

Momoi berjalan cepat menuju pintu gimnasium sementara Akashi memilih untuk tinggal di sana dan terus mengatakan kepada dirinya bahwa itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Akashi tidak akan pernah membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya melihatnya tersiksa oleh dirinya sendiri. Dan ia yakin bahwa Momoi akan baik-baik saja setelah ia meninggalkan kota ini.


End file.
